Orcbolg y Flame
by TheDevilZero
Summary: El Goblin Slayer se encontro con un huevo misterioso y muy particular. A pesar de que trato de deshacerse de el, no lo logro. Luego descubrió que podia serle útil.(One-Shot)


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo one shot.**

 **Antes de que me maten por no actualizar… si, les hablo a ustedes que planean mi tortura. Ténganme paciencia.**

 **Esta semana he estado ocupado con un evento que requería casi toda mi atención y publico esto para que sepa que estoy vivo.**

 **Me leí el manga de Goblin Slayer en su totalidad y pienso leer las novelas, así que he pensado en hacer un fic, varias ideas han surcado i mente. Pero bueno, uno a la vez.**

 **Ya tengo algo planeado algo con Berserk cuando termine unas cosas.**

 **Bueno, no los entretengo más vamos al fic.**

* * *

-Y ese es el último.- Dijo una joven de orejas largas y ropas verdes que cargaba en sus manos un arco y en su espalda un carcaj.

Ella era la Elfa Arquera, u orejas largas como la llamaba el Enano Chaman, ella a pesar de su apariencia tenia cerca de 2000 años de edad.

-Este es el tercero de este mes.- Dijo un hombre mayor con una barba blanca trenzada de ropas blancas y rojas, mientras se sentaba a secarse el sudor.

Este es el Enano Chaman que antes se le había mencionado, el junto con la elfa y uno más, eran compañeros de equipo.

-Este era particularmente grande.- Dijo una voz a parte de los primeros 2. Un ser retiniano, el Sacerdote Lagarto.

-Fue una suerte que solo habían goblins.- Dijo una chica joven y rubia, la Sacerdotisa, de ropas blancas y azules, debajo de ellas poseía una cota de malla y en su mano su bastón.

Su comentario no se refería a que desmeritaba a las alimañas llamadas goblins, seres pequeños y muy fuertes de color verde y ojos amarillos. No eran muy listos, pero tampoco idiotas, si los subestimabas morirás.

La Sacerdotisa había visto de lo que eran capaces en su primer día de aventurera.

Y habría muerto también de no haber sido por su salvador.

Goblin Slayer

Un hombre adulto en su mayoría callado que no hablaba mucho. Recubierto de pies a cabeza con una armadura de hierro y cuero, con cinturones donde llevaba una variada gama de armas blancas.

El actual líder del grupo, se encontraba revisando los cadáveres de los goblins en caso de que alguno solo aparentara estar muerto.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que los goblins tomarían esta mina?- Pregunto retóricamente la Elfa Arquera mirando al techo de la mina donde se encontraban.

Ellos habían recibido una petición para limpiar de goblins una nueva mina que se estaba planeando explotar.

Una mina de Obsidiana.

Era poco más que un agujero en una de las laderas de la montaña, pero aun así había sido invadida por los goblins y la tomaron como su hogar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegasen las solicitudes para encargarse del problema. Y si ese problema tenía goblins en medio, el Goblin Slayer no tardaría en responder.

-Aún no terminamos.- Dijo el Goblin Slayer o Orcbolg como le decían los elfos.

Este camino hasta el final de la sala donde se encontraban y levantando la antorcha que tenía en mano se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un asiento hecho de huesos humanos.

Sin dudar lo pateo con la suficiente fuerza para destruirlo y así para revelar una puerta de madera que daba a una sala secreta.

Al abrirla fue recibido por los llantos y quejidos de un grupo de niños goblins, estos se asustaron al ver al ser acorazado. De modo instintivo retrocedieron y trataron de aferrarse los unos a los otros.

El Goblin Slayer se adentró en la sala mientras que desenfundaba una Gladius que había sacado de uno de los tantos goblins que había asesinado.

No tendría piedad con ellos.

Al final, el único Goblin bueno, es aquel que nunca sale de su agujero.

 **SLASH**

De un movimiento los llantos y gritos de las jóvenes criaturas resonaron en las paredes de la mina. Pero a nadie le importaba, ya se habían acostumbrado.

El Goblin Slayer asesina goblins, eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Acabaría con todos.

 **SLASH**

Con todos y cada uno.

 **SLASH**

Finalmente los gritos cesaron.

-¿Hmm?- Zumbo el Goblin Slayer mientras veía el contenido de la sala secreta.

Desde huesos de animales y personas como otra clase de objetos que eran basura para ellos, casi todo lo que no pudieran comer o usar como arma.

Pero, había un objeto que llamo ligeramente su atención.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Eso es un huevo?- Pregunto la sacerdotisa rubia de ropas blancas mirando el artículo que tenía el Goblin Slayer en frente suyo.

Todo el equipo estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio mientras tenían unos tarros de cervezas para celebrar una limpieza de goblins exitosa.

El Goblin Slayer había conseguido de la cámara secreta unos cuantos cuchillos arrojadizos, algo dañados pero no inservibles. Además claro de algunas otras cosas como la paga por la misión.

Pero lo más llamativo, al menos para el grupo fue un objeto ovalado que parecía estar hecho de piedra volcánica.

-Es un huevo de Salamandra.- Dijo el Sacerdote Lagarto mirando detenidamente el objeto en cuestión, tenía algo de experiencia con reptiles.

-¿Como un huevo llego a ese lugar?- Pregunto la Elfa Arquera.

-Hace mucho tiempo las minas de Obsidiana eran zonas volcánicas, Orejas largas.- Comentó el Enano Chaman.- Una vez enfriados, se convierten en lugares ideales para minas. Pero cuando aun están activos suelen ser lugares para nidos de criaturas de fuego.

-Ya veo.- Dijo la rubia en comprensión.

-¿Cuánto vale?- Pregunto el Goblin Slayer.

-¿Piensas venderlo?- Pregunto la Sacerdotisa

-Si no lo puedo usar como arma o darle alguna utilidad, lo mejor sería venderlo.- Dijo el en un tono plano y serio, sin dar lugar a discusiones.

El Sacerdote Lagarto pensó unos segundos.

-Podría valer mucho, dependiendo del tiempo y del contenido.- Dijo calculando las posiciones.

El Goblin Slayer lo tomo entre sus manos para inspeccionarlo. Estaba cálido al tacto, aun con sus guantes de cuero y metal podía sentirlo.

-¿Contenido?- Pregunto la Sacerdotisa.

-Se refiere si contiene un embrión o no.- Dijo el Enano a la jovencita.

 **CRACK**

Una grieta apareció en el huevo.

Esto solo significaba que estaba eclosionando, justamente en las manos del Goblin Slayer.

-¡Meep!

De pronto la parte superior del huevo se quebró para saliera la cabeza un pequeño animal.

Era de color anaranjado con la panza amarilla y de ojos verdes. Tenía un pequeño hocico y tenía tres garras en sus pequeñas patas delanteras que usaba para tratar de salir del cascarón.

Cuando salió se posó en la mano del Goblin Salyer revelando su cola la cual terminaba en una pequeña llama.

El quemo lagarto miro al dueño de la mano en la que se había posado, luego miro a su alrededor.

-Qué lindo.- Dijo la Sacerdotisa.

El lagarto anaranjado rápidamente trepo por el brazo del Goblin Slayer, el cual no se perturbo ni movió, hasta alcanzar su hombro derecho.

Una vez ahí froto su cabeza y su cuerpo contra la mejilla del casco del hombre mientras soltaba unos siseos, gorgoteos o ronroneos.

-Awww.- Dijo la Elfa Arquera.- Cree que eres su mamá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto me dan por él?

Fue la pregunta del Goblin Slayer a un mercader de la ciudad mientras sostenía en sus manos al pequeño lagarto.

-¡¿Enserio vas a venderlo?!- Grito la Elfa Arquera cómicamente desde detrás de él.

El Goblin Slayer la miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Por supuesto, es demasiado pequeños para usar su piel o sus huesos.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Ni siquiera puedo hacer una comida con él.

La elfa rabia sudo

-No todo tiene que ver con matar Goblins.

El hombre la ignoro y volvió a negociar con el mercader. Cuando finalmente llego a un buen trato para ambas partes, metió al lagarto en una jaula.

Así el Goblin Slayer y la Elfa Arquera se retiraron de allí. Los demás miembros del grupo habían terminado por el día de hoy y fueron a descansar, solo ella quiso acompañarlo.

Pero no pasó ni siquiera 5 minutos o se habían alejado demasiado cuando escucharon un grito.

-¡Detengan al lagarto!

Ambos aventureros se detuvieron para girarse justo a tiempo para ver a la Salamandra recién nacida que corría en dirección al Goblin Slayer.

Esta rápidamente trepo por la pierna de su figura paterna y se posó en su hombro mientras gruñía a su perseguidor.

El mercader a la cual le había vendido y tenía un mechón de pelo chamuscado.

-¿Cómo se escapó de la jaula?- Pregunto la elfa.

Su respuesta fue respondida cuando el lagarto escupió una pequeña bocanada de fuego el cual asusto al mercader.

El Goblin Slayer se quedó quieto en su lugar al ver esto.

El mercader fastidiado tomo la bolsa de dinero que le había dado al GS y se marchó echando humos, literalmente.

El hombre con la lagartija en su hombro solo suspiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche había caído finalmente y nuestro querido acorazado estaba quitándose su armadura para poder dormir. Siendo observado por su no deseada mascota.

Cuando finalmente termino de quitársela y acomodarla en un lugar en caso de que necesite ponérsela de forma rápida se acostó en su cama.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera que un pequeño ser subiera por las patas de la cama y se acomodará cerca de él.

Es una surte que había aprendido que el fuego de su cola era mágico y que no quemaba si él no lo deseaba.

El Goblin Slayer se levantó de la cama, tomo al lagarto y lo dejo fuera de su habitación. Una vez hecho eso se volvió a acostar.

Pero nuevamente el lagarto se acostó cerca de él. Había entrado por una de las ventanas.

Él se volvió a levantar para dejar al lagarto fuera de la habitación.

Pero nuevamente el lagarto entró.

Este proceso se repitió hasta que él estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse y simplemente dejo al lagarto dormir en su cama junto con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente...

El Goblin Slayer estaba preparando su equipo para ir en una cacería de goblins nuevamente.

Estaba sentado en el piso sobre un manto en el cual estaban todas sus armas que usaba para sus misiones, desde su espada corta, una Gladius, hasta otros elementos de un solo uso.

Ya había terminado de afilar su espada y verificar que su escudo no tuviera grietas, ahora debería afilar sus dagas y cuchillos.

 **Crack**

Pero lamentablemente se había roto su piedra de afilar.

No es que sea muy importante, tenía más de esas. Solo necesitaba encontrarla.

-Char.

El Goblin Slayer miro hacia una de las esquinas de su dormitorio para ver al pequeño lagarto el cual tenía una de sus piedras de afilar en la boca.

-Dámelo.- Ordeno el hombre extendiendo su mano.

El pequeño lagarto miro a su padre y se acercó a entregarle la piedra en mano.

El Goblin Slayer lo miro de forma curiosa, tal parece que era listo.

-Quieto- Ordenó

Así como dijo el lagarto se quedó quieto, el hombre uso el fuego se su cola para calentar una infusión para obtener mayor pureza de la misma.

Al ver que el lagarto había cumplido sus órdenes al pie de la letra, el hombre saco un pedazo de carne seca de su desayuno y se la lanzo al lagarto.

-Buen chico.

Después de eso procedió a equiparse totalmente, desde las botas hasta el casco y finalmente sus armas.

Enfundando su última espada en su cinturón, el Goblin Slayer miro a su mascota.

Este miro a su padre, ambos metidos en un concurso de miradas hasta que el pequeño lagarto puso mucho esfuerzo en sus patas.

Finalmente miro a su padre en una posición erguida, como lo hacía el humano.

Si se podía apreciar bien o al menos usar la imaginación, uno podría pensar que el casco estaba sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SLASH**

El Goblin Slayer encajo su hoja justo en medio del plexo solar de un Goblin. El peso y la fuerza del humano empujo hacia atrás a la alimaña mientras que un chorro de sangre escapaba de la herida.

-¡Raaaaaah!

No podía entretenerse mucho con uno solo, había muchos Goblins con los cuales tratar.

 **CRACK**

Rápidamente piso la cabeza de otro Goblin que había caído gracias a una flecha de al Elfa Arquera en caso de que esta no lo había matado a la primera.

La sangre, sesos y huesos se mezclaron un una sola pasta que piso el humano.

Tuvo que dejar de lado su espada cuando esta se había vuelto complicada de usar, ya sea porque había perdido el filo o por la sangre de los Goblins.

Opto por usar un garrote en su lugar que obtuvo al matar a un goblin hace apenas unos segundos.

-¡RAAAAAAH!

A sus espaldas, un Hobgoblin apareció. Un ser humanoide y corpulento de piel verde, fácilmente diferenciado de los Goblins por su estatura y fuerza sobrehumana.

Pero no podía encargarse el en este instante mientras peleaba contra otros 3 goblins.

Pero él no estaba solo.

-ROOOOAR

 **FLUUUUSH**

Cerca de él, su mascota lagarto había escupido una bocanada de fuego directamente a la cara del Hobgoblin para distraerlo.

Este rugió de dolor cuando sintió que se quemaba sus cara, parpados, barba y nariz, lo había recibido con la boca abierta prácticamente.

El Hobgoblin uso ambas manos para cubrirse la cara unos segundos en un intento de mitigar el dolor por las llamas. Pero el lamentaría los pocos segundos que le estaba expuesto.

-¡Char!

El pequeño lagarto uso al Goblin Slayer como trampolín para ir directamente contra el Hobgoblin, más precisamente su garganta.

 **CRUNCH**

El lagarto uso sus dientes para aferrarse a la garganta del desprevenido y expuesto Hobgoblin. El cual rápidamente trato de rugir de dolor pero no podía ya que la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse a su tráquea.

El Hobgoblin arranco al lagarto de su cuello, pero este nuevamente le lanzo fuego como distracción.

 **STUCK**

En ese momento el Goblin Slayer uso ese instante para encajar una daga directamente en el cráneo del monstruo.

Este rápidamente cayó de espaldas en un sonido sordo levantando ligeramente una polvareda.

Los Goblins al ver esto, rápidamente trataron de correr hacia lo más profundo de su cueva. Pero fueron seguidos por el Enano y el Sacerdote Lagarto.

El Goblin Slayer recogió su daga del cráneo de la criatura antes de mirar a su mascota.

-Buen chico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿No crees que ha crecido mucho?- Pregunto el enano mirando al Goblin Slayer y a su no tan pequeña mascota.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto el hombre.

Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde que habían encontrado el huevo de Salamandra y desde entonces convertido en la mascota del grupo.

En ese tiempo había crecido lo suficiente como para que no tenga que ir en el hombro del Goblin Slayer todo el tiempo.

Ahora era un poco más grande que un niño pequeño y caminaba en dos patas todo el tiempo. Tiempo en el que seguía a su padre, el GS.

Y aunque este nunca lo admitiría, se había encariñado con el lagarto había demostrado ser bastante útil en las aventuras o limpiezas. Desde su mordida o garras hasta su fuego.

El cual había pasado de ser un flash a hasta ser un pequeño lanzallamas.

Claro que también cabe mencionar que el Goblin Slayer no mostro cariño por el abiertamente, no lo dijo ni lo demostró.

Pero el grupo lo noto.

Ya que el pequeño lagarto llevaba en su cabeza un casco sin la recubierta del rostro, muy parecida a la del Goblin Slayer.

El mencionado tomó una de las misiones de limpieza de Goblins y se detuvo frente a su mascota.

-Vamos, Flame.

-¡Char!- Grito el lagarto siguiéndolo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo había pasado volando para nuestro GS y su mascota. Andes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había transcurrido casi 5 meses desde que se conocieron.

Y desde hace poco más de una semana que el Sacerdote Lagarto ha estado dudando que el ser anaranjado sea una Salamandra realmente.

Había crecido más de lo esperado y se comportaba muy diferente de lo esperado.

El Sacerdote Lagarto negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esto. Tenía que concentrarse nuevamente en la tarea de asesinar Goblins y al Hobgoblin que estaba allí.

Pero justo cuando estaba por pasar al frente un brazo se puso en su camino.

-Espera.- Dijo el Goblin Slayer.- Deja que él lo haga.

Al lado del Goblin Slayer apareció el lagarto anaranjado el cual ahora tenía el tamaño de un niño humano era una cabeza más alto que los goblins, sus garras y dientes habían crecido, sus escamas se volvieron de un naranja más profundo y en su cabeza había aparecido lo que parece ser un cuerno en su nuca.

Además de eso, su mirada se había endurecido y mostraba una determinación increíble cuando se trataba de lo que su figura paterna le había enseñado.

Matar Goblins.

-¡ROOOOOOA!- El pequeño dragón lanzo una llamarada que quemo a muerte a los goblins más cercanos.

El olor y el sonido de la carne quemada se sintieron por unos breves instantes antes de que fueran sustituidas por el calor de la batalla nuevamente.

El Hobgoblin había usado a 2 goblins como escudos de carne para evitar que el fuego lo rozara siquiera. Pero ahora tenía entendido a quien debía eliminar primero.

Gruño en desafío ante Flame, este no se intimido y gruño en respuesta también.

El Hobgoblin se lanzó hacia el dragoncito con claras intenciones de aplastarlo con sus brazos los cuales caían como martillos.

Flame se apartó y cuando los brazos impactaron en el suelo, los uso para poder llegar hasta la cara de la criatura.

Allí las garras derechas del dragón brillaron y se alargaron hasta ser del tamaño de dagas y sin rastro de vacilación las encajó en el ojo del Hobgoblin.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAH**

Este grito de furia y dolor. Rápidamente agarro al dragón y trato de apartarlo, solo para que este se aferrase fuertemente a su nariz.

Finalmente el Hobgoblin lanzo a Flame a estrellarse en contra de una de las paredes de la cueva. Mientras perdía su nariz en el proceso.

Dos Goblins vieron esto como una oportunidad para tratar de matarlo, y se lanzaron contra él.

Pero el dragón uso la flama de su cola para lanzar ascuas y algo de tierra cuando la golpeo contra el suelo.

Esto sirvió para ellos se cubrieran los ojos, un error fatal ya que Flame aprovecho esto para rematarlos con un Lanzallamas.

Pero se distrajo mucho ya que cerca de allí, el Hobgoblin se preparaba para atacar nuevamente más enojado que antes.

La criatura lo tomo con sus manos y lo estampo contra el piso. Flame pudo sentir la creciente cantidad de cortes que se sumaban a su piel.

Justamente cuando el Hobgoblin estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, Flame vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta y uso nuevamente una llamarada. Pero esta había salido diferente, era de un color azulado.

Un Aliento de dragón.

El Hobgoblin nuevamente rugió de dolor. Pero esto fue el único instante que Flame necesito para ponerle fin a su vida.

Con sus garras ahora brillando nuevamente antes de que el brillo desapareciera y dejara unas alargadas garrames metálicas. El dragón ataco la garganta del Hobgoblin.

Incrustándolas desde la base de la garganta de forma ascendente el Hobgoblin no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir a esa herida ya que había llegado al cerebro.

Produciendo un chorro de sangre cuando quito abruptamente sus garras, Flame vio algo lastimado como todos sus oponentes caían al suelo muertos.

-¡Charmeleon!

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAAR**

Flame rugió y lanzo una llamarada en victoria el cual toco el techo de la cueva.

Mientras eso pasaba en el fondo, el Goblin Slayer miraba con aprobación como había progresado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era temprano en el gremio de aventureros cuando el Goblin Slayer solicito la ayuda de la encargada para una pequeña tarea.

La tarea en sí, no era ni glamorosa ni muy complicada tampoco. Solo le había pedido si podía alimentar a Flame.

La encargada acepto el pedido, a ella le agradaba el dragón tanto como le agradaba el GS. El cual le dio la ración del lagarto mientras él hacia una cosa.

-¡Recepcionista!- La llamo el Lancero a la mujer que estaba llevando una caja con la comida de Flame.- No debería cargar cosas pesadas.

-No es tan pesado.- Dijo ella.- Además es un favor al Goblin Slayer.

La cara del Lancero se contorsiono ante la mención de ese sujeto. Le molestaba que el recibiera más atención de la Recepcionista que él y desde que se consiguió ese lagarto, ella prácticamente lo ignoraba.

Pero esta era su oportunidad.

-Deje que la ayude.- Dijo el con actitud galante.

-No es necesario...

-Yo insisto.- Dijo tomando la caja de las manos de la Recepcionista y saliendo al patio donde ella se dirigía en un principio.

En el patio estaba sentado el Espadachín Pesado, un hombre de pelo negro y un gran espadón de hoja ancha. Estaba esperando al Lancero iban a hacer un trabajo en conjunto ya que la Bruja no estaba disponible.

-¿Qué haces con esa caja?- Pregunto el espadachín.

Solo en ese momento el Lancero pareció darse cuenta de que realmente no sabía ni la razón de sacar la caja al patio del gremio.

-Es para alimentar a Flame.- Dijo la Recepcionista.

-¿La mascota del Goblin Slayer?- Pregunto el Espadachín Pesado.

-¿Te pidió alimentar a su mascota?- Pregunto el Lancero algo indagando por lo que le pidió a la chica.- Ese tipo, voy a golpearlo cuando lo vea por hacer que hagas esto.

-No me importa realmente.- Dijo la Recepcionista con una gota en la nuca.

-A todo esto.- Dijo el Lancero mirando a los lados.- ¿Dónde está esa lagartija?

 **ROOOOAAR**

 **TUMP**

De pronto un gran peso cayó del cielo y aterrizo justo detrás del dúo de aventureros. Estos se congelaron unos segundos antes de darse vuelta lentamente para que sus mandíbulas caigan al suelo.

Con casi 2 metros de altura, un ser reptiniano de un color anaranjado oscuro con diferentes cicatrices en la piel miraba a ambos aventureros.

Este era Flame, el cual había pasado a ser un dragón alado que se erguía en sus 2 patas traseras, contaba con un cuello prominente terminado en una cabeza draconiana con 2 cuernos hacia atrás con una mirada dura.

Además de eso tenía un conjunto de armadura, desde algunas placas metálicas en brazos y piernas hasta un casco y una pechera con una gema azul eléctrico en el centro.

-Lindo dragón...- Dijo el Lancero mientras dejaba suavemente la caja de comida y se alejaba lentamente.

El espadachín pesado no se dejó intimidar por el dragón, si realmente quería ser una parte de lo que quería aspirar no podía intimidarse al igual que...

-Oh, ahí están.

El Goblin Slayer salió de detrás de una esquina seguido por su equipo. El dragón inclino su cabeza para el hombre le diera unas palmadas.

El Espadachín miro ligeramente asombrado el hecho de que este dragón estaba tan dócil y leal antes este aventurero que solo asesinaba goblins.

-Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte.- Dijo el Goblin Slayer mirando al espadachín.- ¿Eres hermano del "Espadachín Negro"?

En ese momento el Espadachín Pesado perdió el color, se puso muy pálido y algo temeroso, alguien había revelado el secreto.

-Espera.- Dijo la Elfa Arquera.- ¿El espadachín Negro? ¿Cómo ESE Espadachín Negro? ¿El Berserk?

Sin que se diera cuenta el espadachín que tenían frente suyo comenzó a temblar.

-Oi que el solo combatió 100 hombres y que maneja una espada enorme y muy pesada.- Dijo el Enano.- Ese hombre es muy famoso.

-Buaaaaahh.

Todos vieron como el Espadachín Pesado salió corriendo mientras lloraba, estaba cansado y triste de vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor, Guts.

Por lo que había oído de su hermano, había matado unos semidioses demoníacos y ahora se iba a casar con una chisca llamada Casca. Mientras que él ni siquiera recibía atención de la Recepcionista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luna se alzaba alto en el cielo, hace apenas unas horas había anochecido. Pero eso solo significaba que hace apenas unas horas había amanecido para los Goblins.

Nuestro Goblin Slayer había recibido una misión por parte de unos nobles en la capital. Tenían unas tierras apartadas de la ciudad, que iban a ser saqueadas por una horda de Goblins.

Pero en realidad la tarea era proteger un almacén que estaba en medio de su propiedad. Es una suerte que contaban con algo de ventaja gracias al terreno, el cual era imposible un ataque por los flancos.

Los nobles le habían ofrecido una buena cantidad de monedas de oro por el trabajo, para él y su equipo. Lo habría hecho aun sin paga, el solo iba a matar a los Goblins.

Pero estuvo a punto de matar a los nobles en lugar de a los Goblins por haber insultado y degradado a Flame. A ellos no les gustaba ni un poco el dragón.

Puede que el Goblin Slayer sea un profesional en toda regla en lo que a su materia se refiere. Pero no perdonará que hablen o hagan algo en contra de Flame.

Pero dejo eso de lado, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, era momento de asesinar Goblins.

Había preparado las trampas en las entradas de las tierras suficientes para casi todos. Sabía también que no solo habia Goblins allí, si no también Campeones.

Nuestro protagonista estaba parado a unos metros del almacén que debía proteger estaba parado en dirección donde había encontrado las huellas la primera vez, sabía que vendrían por aquí.

Su equipo estaba del otro lado en caso de que unos rezagados intentasen atacar del otro lado. Pero el recibiría el ataque frontal de la horda.

-¡Raaaaaah!

El grito de un Goblin lo alertó, a lo lejos pudo ver como esos seres comenzaban a aparecer.

El desenfundo su espada, ya que este era un lugar abierto podía usar un arma más larga. Pero nunca dejaría su escudo.

Los Goblins comenzaron su asedio corriendo en dirección del almacén. Pero a si mismo comenzaron a caer en las trampas.

Desde trampas gatillos hasta zanjas con picos o con brea.

-¡GAAAAAH!

Muchos Goblins comenzaron a morir por las trampas, empalados, ahorcados o atrapados.

-Tontos.

El Goblin Slayer levanto su mano para avisar a su compañero que se acercaba la hora de la pelea. Bajo su brazo apuntando hacia al frente.

-Fuego.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

El sonido de aleteos se oyó a sus espaldas seguido de un potente rugido que sacudió el campo de batalla.

Flame emprendió vuelo y paso justo al lado del Goblin Slayer antes de descargar un mar de llamas sobre sus enemigos.

El chisporroteo del fuego fue claramente audible, todas las alimañas que estaban al alcance de sus bocanadas fueron carbonizadas en solo unos segundos.

La brea en las zanjas se encendió haciendo que todas las demás las siguieran poco después.

Flame comenzó a volar en círculos, circuncidando al área vigilando que no hubiera sobrevivientes de su fuego.

Un sonido llamo la atención del dragón, giro su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como una enorme piedra volaba en su dirección.

Rápidamente lo esquivo. Pero no pudo descansar, ya que rápidamente comenzaron a lanzarle cosas. Cosas que un Goblin no podrían lanzarle, lo que solo significaba que los campeones habían llegado.

Flame rápidamente bajo del cielo y se colocó detrás del Goblin Slayer.

Así ambos vieron como comenzaron a aparecer entre el fuego Hobgoblins, Campeones Goblins e incluso un Ogro.

Estos rugieron en desafío ya que esto poco o nada significaba para su ataque. Eran solo Goblins, podrían reponer sus números mas adelante.

El humo negro comenzó a levantarse y a inundar la zona, pero este humo que inundo los pulmones del enemigo no solo contenía el olor a la carne quemada y fuego.

Este humo estaba lleno de incienso y otras hierbas que entorpecían al enemigo. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan del Goblin Slayer, el cual estaba preparado para el humo.

Aun si contaban con un Ogro en sus filas como líder. El ya tenía algo en mente.

-Es hora.- Dijo el Goblin Slayer.

Flame asintió y se preparó para lo que venía.

El Goblin Slayer levanto su mano derecha en la cual tenía un guantelete con una gema azul eléctrico.

Y la golpeo

Alli la gema azul de Flame comenzó a reaccionar, haciendo que una especie de hilo de electricidad saliera y se uniera con la gema del Goblin Slayer.

Allí el dragón comenzó a cambiar.

Una cresta con picos surgió de su espalda mientras que picos surgían en hombros y alas cuyas puntas terminaban en un azul eléctrico. Sus alas se alargaron un poco y sus membranas se separaron volviéndose del mismo azul.

Pronto su piel comenzó hasta ser tan negra como la noche y la cola de su fuego se volvió azul y este mismo fuego surgió a los lados de su hocico.

Finalmente Flame rugió cuando su transformación. El etéreo y fantasmagórico fuego azul del dragón que hiso que muchos de los enemigos retrocedieran por la impresión.

-Pilares de Fuego.

El Goblin Slayer dio la orden y Flame cumplió.

Pilares de fuego azul surgieron detras de la horda enemiga este fuego era mucho más caliente y poderoso que el anterior, si cruzaban por ahí morirían.

El Goblin Slayer apretó el mango de su espada preparado para la pelea comenzó dando un paso a la vez hasta que finalmente se lanzó en un sprint hacia sus enemigos.

 **-¡Raaaahg!/ROOOOOOAR**

Con un grito de guerra compartido ambos, padre e hijo, humano y dragón, Goblin Slayer y Mega Charizard X iniciaron una guerra.

Ellos harían lo que mejor saben hacer.

Asesinar Goblins.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me he esforzado por terminarlo a tiempo para el viernes.**

 **Les recomiendo que lean Goblin Slayer, es muy bueno y muy cruel.**

 **Pero bueno, ahora si la próxima semana actualizo normalmente, o eso espero.**

 **Recuerden dejar un comentario que simpre es bueno saber lo que piensan y si me apoyan para continuar escribiendo.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
